


adj békét

by fallenidol_453



Series: Wordcount Challenge [4]
Category: István a király - Szörényi/Bródy/Bródy & Boldizsár
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, God give Réka strength, Self-Indulgent, Wordcount: 100-500, mentions of polygamy, partial misuse of song lyrics for fic titles, the musical plays fast and loose with historical accuracy so I will too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Petty cat-fights between her stepmothers are bound to happen eventually. Réka prays for it to stop.
Series: Wordcount Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	adj békét

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own István a király, I just want to play in the sandbox for a few minutes. This is pure self-indulgence.
> 
> I predominately had the 2008 A Társulat cast in mind when writing this; it was the first one that came to mind where the actresses for Réka, Enikő, Picur, and Boglárka looked close in age.

Her stepmothers have been fighting for hours. Réka lays awake, clutching her crucifix in her fist, and prays silently for it all to stop so she can finally sleep.

(Stepmothers they may be, but they are so close in age to Réka that they might as well be her sisters instead.)

Enikő had started it, accusing Picur of stealing some little trinket Koppány had given her. Picur had countered that it had been hers all along, and that Enikő had stolen it from her.

Boglárka had tried to mediate between her fellow wives, trying to smooth over their ruffled feathers. It had only taken a few spiteful words from Picur to involve her in this petty cat-fight, and now she was accusing Enikő of breaking her favorite hair comb.

The arguing continues in a loop. Boglárka accuses Picur of this, Enikő accuses Boglárka of that. Picur has started crying. No violence – yet.

Réka is tempted to tell them to stop, but she’s not involving herself. The last thing she wants tonight is all three of her father’s wives to jump down her throat and accuse her of mishandling their possessions.

Her father can sort this mess out on his own.


End file.
